


Hivemind Buddies!

by mitzirocker



Category: Doctor Who, Twitch Plays Pokemon (Let's Play)
Genre: Dr Nyarlathotep, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitzirocker/pseuds/mitzirocker
Summary: In which the Doctor makes a [lot of] new friend[s], and the Voices make a very strange one.





	Hivemind Buddies!

**Author's Note:**

> This was a reply to an ask by my fandom BFF, and it would go in one of my microfic collections if it wasn't a crossover. I kinda want to rewrite this into an Actual Story someday. Rescued from Tumblr and cleaned up a little (I added capital letters).

Their first meeting would be, like, ‘What’s making that psychic racket?’ ‘HEY WHO’S THAT’ ‘Blimey, has whatever’s originating this ever heard of shielding? I could hear them from the other side of the planet!’ ‘DUNNO BUT IT’S NOT A HUMAN NOT WITH THOSE STRINGS ON IT’ ‘Weird temporal signature too -  I warned the humans about the vortex.’ ‘WHAT STRINGS THOSE STRINGS AND I THINK I SAW A TENTACLE WHAT SERIOUSLY’ ‘Unless it’s from that reaper pack - what.’ ‘IT WENT THAT WAY WHAT UP NO IDIOT THAT WAY’ ‘What.’ ‘WOW THAT’S A LOT OF POINTY THINGS DID ANY ONE KNOW THERE WERE THIS MANY WAYS RACE TO THEIR HEAD WHICH ONE’ ‘ _What?!_ ’

There’s a lot of yelling and not-very-effective psychic combat and indignant rioting before the Doctor realises that the Voices just want to play and the Voices come to the conclusion that if tentacles + chaotic neutral = Helix = best friend forever (except for that one time they tried to kill it but w/e) then tentacles + chaotic good = this guy = probably cool? Definitely worth following around and annoying.

The Voices get into an argument about how big the Doctor is, and that leads to the realisation that  _ey’s never seen a pokemon before_  and there is a general Mass Freakout. Ey lets them drag em to the Colosseum ( _there’s one of every pokemon there every pokemon from pokejapan anyway only og counts COME OVER HERE AND SAY THAT guys guys calm down we’ve had this argument a lot and you’re scaring em_  ‘I’m more confused actually. Are you always like this?’  _HELL YEAH WE ARE_ ) Antares gets involved and Jirachi tries to kill everyone with a flamethrower and they still somehow get out before Arceus shows up.

The Voices are pretty good at picking up surface thoughts so when the Doctor thinks ‘Martha would have liked this world,’ the Voices go _who’s that?_  Ey tries to change the subject but now ey’s got the Voices  _curious_  and once invested the Voices do not stop. Ey gives them a vague explanation about companions and the Voices go  _LIKE OUR KIDS_  and boast about their hosts for hours. Eventually they forget the Doctor is there but not before making a pact with em to make sure Ace McShane and Girl A never ever meet.

They swap stories about Cybermen and the dongstortion and Peladon and Team Plasma and Unit and Abe. The Voices’ favourite companion is Tegan - no Jack, obviously - what about Vicki? They argue for hours and conclude that the only way to decide is MORE STORIES. The Doctor would like to meet Alice and do science with her.

When the Doctor’s in torpor, the Voices sneak into eir mind - not to possess em; even if ey didn’t have a completely different mental structure to their hosts ey is too far past childhood to survive - they’re just interested in their strange new friend. The TARDIS makes sure they don’t go anywhere beyond the very surface but there’s still enough fiddly bits to keep them entertained. They poke at eir sensory organs and chase each other up and down eir body and try to look into all the dimensions ey can sense, and that’s how they find the link back to the Gallifreyan hivemind. Because they are the Voices they shout the worst puns they know down the reflex link. They wait to get in a fight with the rest of em.

But there’s nothing.


End file.
